15 Sentences Pairings
by SketchFox
Summary: 15 Sentences for all the different couples in Hetalia. First up, USxUK!


SketchFox here!! Thanks to all who read my other stories. This is my first shot at writing Yaoi so…..Enjoy!

**01. Movies**

Arthur openly criticized Alfred's taste in movies. So, it came as quite a surprise for Yao when he accidently walked in on Arthur watching those movies in the middle of the night.

**02. Multi-tasking**

"Isfn't fis frate, Arthur?!" The green eyed man grimaced as he wiped flecks of spit, hamburger and God alone knows what else from his cheeks. "Either talk or eat but MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!"

**Cooking**

Francis choked and Yao discretely spat out a piece of steak (?), dropping it on the ground. Alfred looked at the two men expectantly, adjusting his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. "Well, how is it?" Francis looked at him like he was mad. "Who the hell taught you?!" "Arthur!" "Ah."

**04. Hate**

Arthur grimaced as American Independence Day rolled around. Slumping down on his chair, he sighed as he remembered that fateful day. Growling, he pulled the curtains closed, blocking out the celebration. "I hate American Independence Day."

**05. Lost**

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" Arthur dug his way out from under his bed, covered with dust bunnies and bits of string. Alfred loped into the room and leaned against the doorway. "You know, if you had just gotten a superhero to protect them for you, your keys wouldn't be lost right now." "Shut UP, Alfred!!"

**06. Pirate**

"Yoho*hic*ho and a bottle of *hic*rum." The Allied Forces sat around their meeting table. China pushed up the bandanna that kept slipping down his forehead. "Exactly what are we doing-aru?" America grinned widely. "Isn't Pirate Day great?! We're celebrating England's roots!" The drunk England pointed at them with a saber. "Aaaarrr, quit*hic*yer yapping or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

**07. Tattoo**

"Hey Al-HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!" "Don't you like it Arthur?" "Like it? LIKE IT?!" Arthur's voice rose to a shriek. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TATTOO A HAMBURGER IN A CAPE AND RED PANTIES ON YOUR CHEST?!"

**08. Influence**

America and England decided to keep their occasional passionate outbursts to their room after Italy walked in on them and the two were given a 12 hour long lecture on how they were a bad influence on Italy from Germany.

**09. Chains**

Even though America had long broken free of England, he knew that he had never truly broken free from the chains that the green-eyed man had chained around him.

**10. Independence**

England had always thought that America needed him. As he sat at their conference table watching the spectacled man rap out the outlines of their next war plan, he realized that he was wrong. America had NEVER needed him.

**11. Impossible**

Arthur's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance as the heavy breathing by his ear continued. Frowning, he forced himself to concentrate on the work in front of him. The heavy breathing continued, getting even louder and harsher. Finally, he decided he couldn't stand it anymore. Turning around, he glared at Alfred. "Listen, you sodding moron!! Dressing up in a weird black robot outfit and acting like you have asthma doesn't mean you'll be able to use the bloody Force!!"

**12. Interference**

"But Arthur, they-" "No." "But they-" "No." "Just-" "No." "How about-" "For the last bloody time, NO." Alfred looked desperate. "But they need a superhero to help them!!" "Goddammit Alfred!! WE ARE NOT PLAYING MATCHMAKER TO KIKU AND YAO!!!!"

**13. Sunrise**

England stared blearily through half-awake eyes at the small America. "What the hell are you supposed to be showing me?" America grinned widely, with all the enthusiasm of a small child. "It's the sunrise, England. Isn't it beautiful?"

**14. Lies**

America shot up from his chair, knocking it over in anger. He pointed a finger accusingly at the shocked England. "You lied," he exclaimed indignantly. "You said you weren't cheating!" England grinned sheepishly as he shook his sleeves free of cards. "Hey, what do you want from me? I was a pirate before. This was normal."

**15. King**

When the two shared their first kiss, Arthur felt as if he was the King of the World.

Thanks for reading this. Please leave reviews. I love reviews.


End file.
